lovepistolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiro Fujiwara
'Fujiwara Shiro '''is one of the main protagonists in the story. He is first introduced as a normal Enjin but was revealed to be a wolf, an Inujinnin Heavy Seed, somewhere in the middle of the series. History Shiro was born as a son to two unamed Heavy Seed Inujininn parents, Shiro's Mother and Shirou's Father. The three of them led a happy normal life until Shiro's mother fell very sick. Shiro was thus told by his mother that it is saddening but he cannot live with them anymore. Being told to look into his parents' eyes, his mother hide his true identity as a heavy seed inujininn and disguise himself as an Enjin. He was told to ''see no evil, hear no evil and don't speak the secret to anyone and forget his real shape. His parents casted a spell on him to hide his Soul's Appearance and shape. It can only be lifted when he is connected with the one he truly loved. After that, Shiro was sent to his Enjin neighbors, Mr Fujiwara and Mrs Fujiwara to be adopted. Background Shiro enrolls in Teikoku High School together with most of the main protagonists, Yonekuni Madarame, Kunimasa Madarame, Norio Tsubaraya and Teruhiko Kumakashi. When he was a first year at Teikoku Junior High School, he met Yonekuni in a swimming competition where the latter came in first. That was when he started to have a crush on Yonekuni and it is his crush for Yonekuni that made him test in to Teikoku High School, the same school as Yonekuni. At the first year of high school, he confessed to Yonekuni but was punched in the face and rejected by him. At that time, his bright personality shattered but he retained his feelings for Yonekuni. As the story starts, Shiro is already a third year and is now also classmates with Yonekuni. As the class president of the class, Shiro has become very serious and was almost never smilling. He was very serious in everything and is very responsible too. He became the pretend friend of Yonekuni upon the latter's request. However, the two are not close, with Shiro spending time with two other friends and Yonekuni spending time with girls most of the time. However, sometimes, he would request Yonekuni to go on lunches with him with the latter reluctantly agreeing. Appearance Shiro has short black hair and black eyes. As a young child, he is seen wearing a red and white T-shirt with a small teddy bear head printed at the left side of his shirt. He has seemingly larger eyes and perfect eyesight when he was young as he does not wear glasses. He is also shown holding an orange toy dog in his hands. As an adult, Shiro has a height of is 193cm tall (6'4'') and started wearing glasses but retains most of his apperance from when he was young. He is mostly seen wearing his school uniform but also can be seen occasionally wearing home clothes and other casual attires. It is said that he is ''normal looking and has nerdy hair by Yonekuni Madarame. Personality Plot